


Un Jour dans la Vie

by Fausta88



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausta88/pseuds/Fausta88
Summary: Xena et Gabrielle sont interrompues et contrariées.Traduction de A Day in a Life by Rosemary.





	Un Jour dans la Vie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Day in a Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/395870) by Rosemary. 



UN JOUR DANS LA VIE  
Par Rosemary

Traduction Fausta88 (vers 2000).

 

Avertissement : Les personnages de Xena la Princesse Guerrière et de Gabrielle sont la propriété de RenPic et Universal. L'histoire décrit une relation d'amour/de sexe entre deux femmes adultes consentantes. Si vous avez moins de 18 ans ou si ce genre d'histoire est illégale dans l'état ou le pays où vous vivez, merci de ne pas la lire. Si des descriptions de cette nature vous perturbent, vous feriez aussi bien d'aller lire autre chose que cette histoire.  
Si vous voulez envoyer du courrier à Rosemary, merci de faire passer votre mail à Mary à cette adresse : kira@zip.com.au  
Et Mary transmettra à Rosemary.

 

Un Jour dans la Vie

Par Rosemary  
Traduction Fausta

\---------------------

"Gabrielle descends." dit Xena sur un ton d'urgence, en poussant son amante sur la terre fertile et souple. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" murmura Gabrielle. "Des cavaliers." Xena plissa les yeux à leur approche. "Ils sont trois." Xena se redressa, son expression durcie. "Reste ici." Gabrielle se tortilla plus profondément sur le sol et regarda bouche bée Xena s'approcher des hommes. Le chef des cavaliers arrêta sa monture. "Je te salue, femme." Xena hocha la tête en retour. "Belle journée." continua-t-il. Xena sourit et continua à se taire.

L'homme soupira lourdement. "Alors, tu es muette ?" Xena se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Il fit signe à ses deux hommes. "Elle doit être folle, vêtue comme ça. Passons en faisant attention, n'attisons pas sa colère." Les trois cavaliers firent un large détour autour de la femme seule au milieu de la route. Xena les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent à l'horizon.

Elle retourna rapidement auprès de son amante, un sourire très satisfait sur les lèvres. Elle prit Gabrielle dans ses bras. "Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas toujours dit que je te protégerais, mon amour ? demanda-t-elle. Gabrielle hocha la tête et se pressa plus fort dans les bras chauds de son amante. "Xena ?" murmura-t-elle. Xena caressa les cheveux de Gabrielle d'un air absent, revivant en pensée les expressions apeurées qu'elle avait fait naître sur les visages des hommes. "Je pense que tu pourrais vouloir t'habiller la prochaine fois."

\-------


End file.
